In connection with a device of this kind known from International Patent Publication WO 96/17178, laterally resiliently projecting fastening elements in the form of rods have been formed in the connecting area on the two locking elements which are connected with each other, which can be pushed, together with the locking elements, through the recess of a headliner constituting the accessory, are pressed together in the process and are only resiliently spread open after having passed through the recess and are supported on the back of the accessory. It is possible in this way to pre-fasten the device on the accessory before the accessory, together with the device pre-fastened on it, is fastened to the vehicle support structure in a final mounting step. The prefastening is not secure, since it depends on the resilience of the relatively long fastening elements, which only act in spots. Furthermore, the spread fastening elements which clutch the accessory can hamper the insertion of the locking elements into the cutout of the vehicle support structure during final mounting. The device is finally mounted in the vehicle support structure by means of a blocking wedge, which is driven between the locking elements. Since one of the locking elements is not connected with the base body, under a load the base body can be lifted off at one side of the cutout of the support structure.
In connection with a device known from U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,913,484, a screw connection is required for pre-fastening the device on a headliner.